Amelia coming home
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: The story of Amelia and Link in New York


**_The way I think the Amelia centric episode will go, because I really cant wait. My english is far from perfect, so if it is a problem for you you really should stop reading now :) _**

* * *

So Amelia found herself staying in a nice hotel room, preforming an intresting surgery, with an 'intresting' surgeon, and by intresting she means briliand and insanely good sex and her life at this point was pretty good and mostly no complications in New York! At least it's what she said to link.

After another round of aerobic sex as she put his shirt on, which looked on her more like a dress "this is just sex, and we are in New York- no complications!" she declared to an not so convinced link which she could see as she wad heading towards the bathroom "cause I don't do well with complications".

She left link on the bed laughing.

The next morning they headed to the hospital together, trying to find their consult link approached a doctor who almost flew past them as link could her.

"Accuse me doctor?" He asked

She already was a few steps a way when she heard him and turned back.

"Ye… oh my god" the an familiar doctor said, well an familiar for link.

"Nancy" Amelia's eyes were wide open as the she hugged her, clearly not too happy.

"I thought you were working at Brooklyn" Amelia manged to say as she got away from the hug.

"Not for the past 5 years" Nancy said.

"Huh…" Amelia said as Nancy already was looking at link, Amelia's brain was definitely working over time on explaining… well him.

"Dr. Nancy shepherd, Amelia's sister" she shock his hand her eyes checking him up and then moving to Amelia for an intrudectio.

And for a few moments under Nancy's pressuring look she was 10 again and her hand found it's way to his arm.

"This is my husband" Amelia heard herself saying.

Link's eyes and mouth were fully open as Nancy said "welcome to the family".

And now he definitely was confused.

"Well we are looking for the new neuro floor… very late we could catch up later" Amelia said holding to link's arm tight and already pulling him away.

"Wrong direction" Nancy said " fifth floor".

"Thank you" Link manged to say before Amelia pulled him to the opposite direction, she was way stronger then he thought a small figured woman like her would be.

"How do we go from just sex no complications to husband in a night?" he asked as they were far enough for Nancy to hear.

"Oh shut up" Amelia said "I was sure nobody from my sisters is working here, wasn't planning on meeting them, and from all of them Nancy! She always drives me crazy".

"All of them? How many Shepherd doctor sisters can I axpect?" Link asked a bit amused "She looked nice any way, sure she is not so bad".

"Two more left except from her" Amelia stepped into the elevator link following her "and she is as bad and worst, you are an only child right?"

"Yes"

"Lucky you" She said as the doors open and the doctor who invited them was standing right Infront of them preventing from link to ask about the bizzare conversation they just had with Amelia's sister.

Thirty minutes and one surgical plan later they were headed out of the patient's room and Link could finally ask all the questions he had.

"Why would you say I am your husband to your sister?" he asked and as the words left his mouth he saw that sister from a far "hey Nancy" he said and waved cutting Amelia from answering and telling Nancy all the truth.

"Hello" Nancy approached them " didn't catch your name".

"Link" he said but clearly was even more confused.

"And you Amelia can't belive you didn't tell us you are in New York and with your husband, I told mom and Kate, mom is at Lizzie's but she will make an effort to come but Kate can't wait to see you, so tonight at my house? I saw you are not operating until tomorrow".

Few seconds of silence went by before link took the wheel into his own hands "We are sorry, you are completely right, we should have called but we just wanted a second nimi honeymoon. Stupid but you know how busy schedules can be, and anyway we are hear for just q few days and probably should rest before that surgery…"

"Oh come on, 8 at my place, we moved, I will text you the new address it's going to be great" her bipper biped and she already was on her way.

"Thank you" Amelia finally found her voice.

"You are not going to kill me for that dinner plans?" Link asked with concern.

"Like you could do something with it" Amelia laughed and then her face became serious "thank you for well, lieing to my sister".

"Umm anytime?" Link smile "but you have you to catch me up on some stuff I probably should know Mrs".

* * *

_ Let me know what you think about it :)_


End file.
